Getting better
by Poison cookie 2101
Summary: In a World where Rin isn’t taken my the mist and dosn’t die, and Obito is broken Down by Madara but dosn’t follow his plan, but dosn’t return to konoha, but live in the wild (Obito x Rin) (Kakashi x Hanare) (Minato x Kushina)
1. chapter 1

Warning there will be a lot of OC's in this story

Normal POV-

"I don't even Care anymore" Said a young boy sitting up against a three, the boy was 14 years old, had raven Black hair , and a single obsidian eye. he had been held Captive a whole year and was more than broken now that he was finaly free, even though he had friends and loved ones in his village he did not wanna return. At least. Not yet. But he wasn't gonna obey the plans That man had planned out for him.

It was raining hard and the boy had No shelter to flee to, so he just sat under a Big three in hopes that it could bring just the slighest shelter to him, and it did, but just at little bit, but unfortunally the boy was already soaked. But not only was the Weather against him, he had No money and therefor No food, the last few weeks he had been living off what he could find in the forest, but he was starving for a Real meal. Things could simply not get worse, then suddenly the boy heard a Big BANG and a flashing light "great...lighting" Said the boy sarcasticly, but as he Said before he just didn't Care anymore. He just pressed his body more against the Big three Hoping that sleep would soon Consume him, but it didn't, he couldn't Fall asleep, he couldn't find a good position, but the worst was that his right arm wouldn't stop hurting. And it hurt a lot.

Another lightning. This time the boy flinched. that was much closer than the last one.

Suddenly he heard a scream come from not too far away and out of instinct he ran towards what or who had screamed. Even though his arm hurt he ran, thinking that it May have been bandits that had attacked someone.

He made to where he asumed the scream had Cmd from but Saw No one 'was it my emagination or have they left already?' The boy thought

"H-Hello?" He heard a weak and winpering Voice come from only a couple of meters away. He went over there and looked up at the three the voice vane from "Hello" he Said. There was movement, and suddenly a young Girl jumped Down and stood in front of him, he could clealy see she was crying even with all the rain "hm?" She Said when she noticed the boy staring "who are you?" The boy asked "I'm-" before she could finish Another lightnng struck, and the Girl sunk to the Ground trying not to scream.

The Girl had spiky bround hair in a hight ponytail that reached just below her shoulders. She hair that wasn't in the ponytail was tugged behind her ears while some strands of her was in her face. And she had sunset orange eyes

The boy didn't know what to do, the old him would have hugged her and tried to Help anyway he could, but he wasn't like that anymore, so he just sat on the Ground beside her and pattet her a bit on the shoulder "so you're afrid of lightning" it wasn't a question more like a statement "Yeah...," she Said embarresed

"What are you even doing out Here?" The boy asked "i live here" at that he was confused "Well not right Here but in the Wild" now it made more sense but he didn't really have more to say other than "i see.."

"So who are you?" asked the Girl suddenly "I'll tell If you tell me ego you are first" he didn't like this everyone was supposed to think he was dead! Should he really tell her..? "My name us Akane Kantorou, i'm 14 years old!" She Said "i'm...ummm.." the boy hesiatet he really couldn't figure out If he should tell her, what If the was the kind of person that could never keep her mouth shut "c'mon" she Said but it didn't Sound like she was impationt the boy sighed and gave up. After all he didn't Care, right?

"My name is Obito"

 **So that was the first chapter!**

 **I know it's very Short but the next chapter will be longer i promise**

 **I really hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV-

"My name is Obito" he Said defaetet "Well it's Nice to- AHHHH" Another lightning "-meet you" she finishen wimpering,

"Obito?"

"Hm?"

"Will you please Stay with till the storm ends?"

Obito was shocked that just came out of the blue, lucky for Obito it looked like the storm was about to end so he Said "Yeah sure..." "Thank you" she Said

The storm had ended and Obito thought he should be on his Way but first there was something he needed to ask

"Akane?"

"Yes?"

"...are you all alone out Here?"

Akane looked Down but she didn't look sad "Yeah i'm alone. I never knew my father and i heard my mother left me, but i don't really know her either. I have lived on an orphsnage my intere life. But it burned Down a couple of years ago"

'Oh No is she gonna tell me her intere lige story' Obito thought i terror

"But i won't bother you with my life story" Akane Said witch almost made Obito sigh in releaf

Obito POV-

I really didn't understand. I feel so broken so Why am i like this, it's been a long time since i actually have had any human contact. The last human contact i had was with...Madara..

Then Akane asked me something that shocked me even more than my own behaveior

"Do you wanna travel together?"

"W-what?!" WHY DID I STUTTER

"You are a traveler right?"

"Ehhhhh...i Guess you could say that"

I Guess i could be called that, but it's more like i'm running away. Not from people..but from my past.

I was actually starting to wonder if it would ve Nice to han a companion. No i can't think like that! I don't want to drag other people into my mess

"Akane...i'm a bit of a troublemaker, i don't want to drag you into my mess" i Said still with a stoic face "don't you worry Obi" she Said

...obi?!?!

"You don't know that Well yet but i know how to handle truoble" she Said with a Big grin that would my old to shame.

"Ok fine!" I Said without really thinking. Shit .

"Yes!!" She threw her hands into the air celebrating

"Thank you so much obi! I Can Call you obi right" she Said, and for just a split second i felt a bit happy.

 **(2 days later)**

"Obiiiiii!!!" Akane called we had camped by a small river. It had been my job to get food witch i did 2 fish and some berries and it was Akanes job to prepere the food. She was cslling me to let me know that it was ready.

She had cooked the fish over the fire we made with my firestyle jutsu, and Akane Said that the beries was for Desert.

So we ate and it actually tastet good, and a couple of days ago a sat begging for some good food and now i Got it.

"I was thinking we should maybe do some shinobi work" Akane implied, at the moment we were Talking about the fact that we had No money.

I had told her i used to be a shinobi but didn't say from what village "i don't know" i Said

"Hm? Why not?"

"What would you do?"

I would Help silly!"

"...how?..."

She gave me a confused look as If asking herself 'is he serious?' "You know i'm a shinobi too" she suddenly Said with the same look on her face. I was a bit shocked but didn't show it, just like i didn't show any other emotions. "Really i didn't know that" i Said stating the fact she never told me "what village are you from?" I asked "kusagakure" she answered **(kusagakure = hidden grass village)**

"Then where is your headband?" I asked "where is yours?" She shot back a me "toúche" i Said and dropped the subject

Suddenly Akane began asking me questions i really didn't wanna answer "c'mon obi, tell me about yourself your village and your friends" when she Said Thank i just couldn't Help but think about Kakashi, minato-sensei, Kushina-nii and...Rin. There is No doubt in my heart that i miss them all dearly. And i wish i could return and get someone to fix me so i wouldn't be as broken, but i Can't, they all think i'm dead, and If people find out Madara trained me i'm afraid of their reaction. Would the hate? Would they think i'm evil?

And Akane too. Could we be called friends?

And If she were to find out the truth...

Akane POV-

"Obiiii!!! Hello!" I yelled "Huh what?" Finally he snappet out of it "you zoned out" i stated "oh" he just Said. There are so many things i wonder about Obito, his village, hus Family, his village. And most If all, what happened to him?

His eye look dead, half his face is filled with scars, hd is missing a eye, and he NEVER smiles, acually i don't think i have seen Obito show any emotion at all, and it scares me a bit. Don't get me wrong i'm not scared of him, i'm scared of what he has been trough.

"Well Goodnight obi" i Said and laid Down on the soft grass turbine my back to Obito. The last thing i though before i fell asleep was 'i really hope i Can Help him'

Rin POV-

I was sitting on my bed crying Holding a picture frame tight in my hands, it had been over a year and i sometimes still couldn't sleep by the thought of how our team used to be, back when Obito was still a part of it. His death was the toughest thing i EVER had to go through, watching him crushed under those rocks coughing up blood and there was nothing me and Kakashi could do.

I always wonder 'If i had Been stronger, If i hadn't been captured by those hidden rock shinobi, would Obito still be alive?'

I really wanted to visit Minato-sensei right now, i needed some comfort and he was always good at Giving it, but it was late, almost midnight, so i just layed Down on my bed still Holding the picture of our team, and i cried myself to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Rin POV-

The next Day i went to visit minato-sensei luckyly he was home, witch was almost rare now that he was the hokage, at that though i almost cried again

"It's gonna be okay i really belive so Rin" Said Minato-sensei while hugging me "Obito would be sad to see you like this" "mmmhmmm" of course i knew it was true but Obito was my best friend, i never imagened a lige without him.

"Rin..If there is anything i Can do to Help at all just let me know" Said minato sensei. He was always so kind and understanding "Thank you" was all i could say before crying again

Obito POV-

I had been up all Night keeping watch, After all because of my hashirama cells o don't really need that much sleep.

"Obi?" I heard from below and jumped down from the three i was sitting in "what were you doing up there?" Akane asked me "keeping watch" i replied, at that she Got a worried look on her face "all..Night?" She asked slowly

"Yeah"

"Obi you idiot! You need rest"

"Ehm actually i don't really need that much rest"

"Everyone needs rest!"

"Not me"

"YES"

We had a little argument about that of course i couldn't tell her about my hashirama cells so i lost the argument and had to promise that If there is need for at watch-out we will take turns

(A few hours later"

"Obito we really need to find a job to get money"

Said Akane while walking beside me

"Okay i see where you're getting at but what job?"

I asked and prayed that she didn't say anything stupid "Bounty hunting! That pays Well"

My prayer was not heard

Bounty hunting

"No" i simply Said

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No Akane"

"But Why not?"

"Obito"

I stopped walking, i could do shinobi stuff like jutsus and stuff, and it's not like i can't move anymore its just...everytime i do it my body and especisly my right arm hurt.

"Akane listen" i startet but was interruptet when shuriken came our Way, i jumped away with ease, but then 3 men came walking out of the bushes "just great" i heard Akane Mutter sarcasticly, "Well would you look at that" Said one of the men, he had blond hair put back in a low but long ponytail his eyes were green. The second man looked like a clond of the first one but had different clothes and his hair was Said in a mowhawk. The third man was completele bold with Black eyes. My Guess is that they are rouge Ninja.

Before i could think anything else the mowhawk guy ran at us and pulled out a katana that was strappet around his back. I really didn't wanna fight, because og my arm. But i Guess it can't be helped, i made the hand sighns and fired a firewall jutsu at him, it seems like this guy was a Windstyle uset and a idiot, so he fired Wind back and there firewall witch only my the fire stronger, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAYOKO!!!" Yelled the ponytail guy. The man now knoen as Hayoko was burned very badly, After such an injuri, it would be wise to retreat, but they are stupid so the 2 other guys at at us, the bold man threw kunai and the ponytail guy threw shuriken. seems Akane is very good st dodging since she had No problem. But because of my arm i needed to rely on my sharingan. Infortunaly the men Saw my sharingang and emidialy fresked out

"an uchiha" "i'm not fighting an uchiha are you crazy" they Said then they picket up the other guy and retreatet

Me and Akane just..stood there, i just stood because Why not i wasn't really shocked at it all..i was angry at myself for revealing my identify "you-you're-" Akane startet and since et seemed like she had trouble Talking i finishen "an uchiha" as always i showed no emotion while saying that, course at that moment i simply had none. "Konohagakure" she Said now "yes" it was quiet very quiet, i bet she is pretty angry at me,

"Why is it you felt like you couldn't tell me Obito?"

I sighed and then Said "it's not like that, i would really love to just forget the name 'uchiha'" i Said this time i showed disgust "what do you mean?" She asked

"My clan hatet me because i developet my sharingang very late, and i was also very Clumsy, really anything a uchiha shouldn't be i was. I was the outcast. The Black sheep"


	4. Chapter 4

Akane POV-

I was shocked i really was, Obito was a uchiha and he hatet it "also-" he continued "you're the only one that knows i'm alive"

"HUH?! What do you mean?!" I yelled a little to loud because Obito begsn rubbing his ears as If they hurt

"When i was 13 and still a konoha shinobi i Got in a very bad accident and then...i became a dead person to the World. Everyone in my village even my friends still think i'm dead"

Yeah i see Why he Kept his name a secret, he didn't know If i would tell anyone if i knew.

"Don't worry obi, i won't tell anyone about it" i Said honestly and gave him a Big grin.

Is your condotion because of the accident" i asked

And without looking confused or anything he Said "condition???"

"Yeah you know the pain in your arm, your scars...the fact that you NEVER show emotion"

"Yeah"

After he Said that he just began walking again

Minato POV-

I was sitting at my desk, with mountains of paperwork in front of me and If that wasn't enough Gai was asking a S-class mission witch i of course refused to give him but still he wouldn't stop, i heard his long long speech for what seemed like hours before he finally left. But it was very late and i promised kushina that i would make dinner tonight, kushina had been feeling ill lately so she is currently at the hospital, i truly hope nothing is wrong.

I packed up my stuff, and went home

I decided to make homemade ramen since kushina loved it.

I was making the noodle dough, when i heard the door open and close "Welcome home" i called to her from the kitchen "what did the doctor say?" I asked "ummm you see..." she hasitatet witch made me worry, but then i heard her giggle, was she messing with me or something "Minato we're having a baby!" She Said happyly. I nearly dropped the Bowl, i slowly Walked out to the Living room where kushina was standig "a baby?" I asked i couldn't belive it me a father

"MmHmmm i'm gonna be a mother! You know!"

"And i'm really gonna be a father!"

"I'm gonna be a mother!!"

"Wow imagne that i'm gonna be a father!"

Kushina then jumped at giving a Big hug, and of course i hugged her back, but i was also worried, Kushina was the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki her pregnancy wasn't gonna be easy.

(A week later)

I deciden to arange a team 7 meet up, witch i hadn't done since i became hokage, but even so Rin and Kakashi is still very dear to me, and i wanted to tell them i was gonna be a father. Acually i wanted to tell the intere village, the intere World even, i was just so overjoyed. But only a sellect few could know.

"What did you wanna meet for Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as formal as ever "i'll tell you when you stop calling me that, you must adress me as you always do" i Said with a smile "Allright Minato-sensei" kakashi Said in a almost defeatet voice witch made me chuckle "is there a ceartain reason we should meet up?" Rin asked "Oh Ehm yes! Only a sellect few Can know about this but i think you land in the catagory that Can" ininhaled a Big breath and Saw that they were writing exitet to know what it was "Kushina and I are having a baby!" I exlaimed. Kakashi looked like he was in pure shock while Rin was overjoyed "how far are you?" She asked with Stars in her eyes "3 weeks"

"Uhh ehmmm C-congrats" Said Kakashi i noticed a tiny little blush on his face. "Have you picked any names yet" Rin asked "No not yet, we don't even know If it's a boy or a Girl"-

That Day was just Kakashi and Rin asking questions it was all so great, for that Day it felt like nothing was wrong, but still, i still wished Obito could have been Here. I bet he would be more than exitet

Obito POV-

I never planned that Akane should know this much about me, After all i know this Can not last, a Day will come and it will be soon that we have to part Ways

"So how are we gonna get money?"

Akane asked "Why do we need money that much i mean we are not starving are we?" I Said a bit iretatet "it's not just food..but our clothes" she Said. At that i looked at what exacly she was wearing.

A violet kimono shirt, with No sleeves and a long sleevet fishnet underneath, Brown shorts that reached just above her knees, and normal Ninja sandals, they were all worn and the ribbon she used to tie up her hair was destoyed during our fight with the other Ninja. If you could even Call it a fight. And i was just wearing my destroyed pants under my cloak i took from madaras cave.

"Yeah we need some New clothes"


	5. Chapter 5

Normal POV-

Akane and Obito had been walking for at while and then finally made it to a village.

Obito was a bit hesitant to go in the village, After all there was so many people, and Obito didn't like it.

"Hey look!" Akane Said while tugging on Obito's sleeve and pointing at a store named 'Jen No o misse' that looked to be a clothe shop

They walked inside and was greeted by a elderly woman, a bit chubby with her long gray hair in a brand over her shoulder "what Can i do for you?" She asked with a Big smile "we need New clothes" Obito statet in a cold tone, but the old woman didn't Seem to notice, or she just ignored it "by the Way my name is Jen. What might yours be?" The elderly woman now known as Jen asked. Obito was looking at some pants having his back turned to them, by whipped his head to them when Akane Said "oh, my name is Akane, and that's my friend..Shin!"

'You have Got to be kidding me..but i Guess i kinda do need a New identidy...but still' Obito thought not too amused.

They used some time at the little shop and finally Got some New clothes.

Obito had gotten some Black Ninja sandals, Black slaggy pants, a Dark purple T-shirt, a open Black kimono shirt, a green long scarf, and a Black cloak with a hoodie.

Akane Got some New sandals that was blue, long Brown pants and a closed kimono shirt that was Dark blue. She also Got a cloak, like obito's

"So Shall we go Shin!" Akane Said in a Reading voice "Hmp" was all he Said and then startet walking, Akane quickly caught up to him and statet "it's getting late we should find a place to stay"

"We don't have any money"

"Oh...Well then let's find a job tomorow"

They decided to set up a Camp not long from the village.

(Next Day)

Akane and Obito had been walking around the towm for hours, and couldn't find a job. The next stop was a book store, but Akane quickly lost focus and went to look a the books "Shin look" she Said and held up a book...a Bingo book

"Seriously" Obito thought but before he could say anything she had already bought the book, and was out of the store.

Obito quickly followed After and the began walking back to their Camp.

(At the Camp)

"You know it's really weird being given a New name just like that" Said Obito

"Hehe don't worry, I'll only Call you Shin when there are other people around. Okay obi?"

"Yeah Yeah.."

"After all you don't want people to know your alive, witch i don't really understand. But i trust you have your reasons"

"Yeah..."

Obito's POV-

This might Sound weird but i really miss my old self, i hate being like this, not being anke to smile, laugh or even show emotions.

I wish things could go back to the Way they were. The times where i would always Pick a fight with kakashi, loose, get scolded by Rin a get tips from sensei.

I wonder how they are doing

Kakashi POV-

Today had Been one of the better days, i had talked a bit with sensei about Kushina's pregnancy, i was supposed to watch over her all the time, but sensei was home at Night so i could get some sleep.

Yeah right. I havn't been sleeping Well lately.

I was on my Way home right now, and i knew i was gonna have to be Real quiet. Not long ago i had Met a Girl around my age, named Hanare, she had been lost so i took her to Konoha, not long After we found out just what kind of life she was Living, and offered that she could become a Konoha shinobi. She didn't have anywhere to Stay so i offered she could Stay with me till we figured something out. I must admit it was kinda Nice to have someone around, After Obito died the team kinda fell apart, me, sensei and rin still meet up once in a while and Rin is still one of my closest friends, but she just crumbeled After Obito died, she is trying to put on a brave face, but out of all in the village i think she misses him the most


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks later)

Normal POV-

"Okay...that should give us 14000 yen" Said Akane while Obito was Holding Down 2 men and 1 woman, with his chain.

He had aventually agreed to Akanes plan on becomeing a Bounty Hunter, and he must admit, she was a very skilles fighter.

Akane mostly used taijutsu that could rival might gai. But she also used waterjutsu.

(Some hours later)

They had just handed the rouge Ninja they cought over so they could get their money. 7000 to Obito 7000 to Akane.

Obito POV-

I Gotta admit i wish i could Stay with Akane, she is my closest friend at the moment. But i knew that very soon i would have to say goodbye. I had just uncovered some secrets from Madara that was not good, If i Stay with her i'm afraid she will get hurt.

I had made a agreement with myself, 2 months left, i will only allow myself that remaining time with her.

I know i can't tell her Why I'll be leaving, but she will be so sad...

Akane POV

I had noticed Obito had been ackting weird, and i'm not stupid, even from the first couple of days i figured out that it would be a very Short time me and Obito would spend together.

Now it's only a matter of time before he leaves. I don't know what he has been trough but i know it was hard..

We were walking towards the nearest hotel in complete silence.

"I'm really happy i Got to meet you obi" i suddenly saud cathing myself off guard and it also seems like i cought Obito off guard i the Short while we spent together Obito had learned to show just a bit of emotions til shock and irritation. "Likewise" he Said After a Short while, and to know he was at least a little happy to have Met me made very happy.

(2 months later)

Obito POV-

Today was the Day, we had just finishen a job and had gotten our money 2500 yen for each of us.

"Akane..." i startet i wanted to say a Real goodbye but i just didn't know what to say

"You're leaving aren't you?" That defenetly cought me off guard how did she know "how did you know?" I asked

"I'm not stupid. I knew from the very first Day that it would only be a Short time" she sounded like she was about to cry.

Suddenly she hugged me. Tight.

We were good friend but had never hugged, the last time i was hugged by someone was When i was still in Konha. I couldn't Help it, i hugged her back.

We stood there for what seemed like and eternity, then she slowly pulled away and took me by the shoulders looking me straight in the eyes "just Stay safe okay?!"

I nodded

Now her tears were falling, "by then" she sobbed

I hated to leave her like this, but staying would be dangerous "I'll miss you" i Said and then leaped away

 **Now Obito is back to being alone, what Challenges will he incounter**

 **And what is the secret that forced him to leave Akane?**

 **In the next chapter there will be a timeskip but don't worry there will be Lots of flashbacks**


	7. Chapter 7

5 years later)

Normal POV-

She rain was pouring Down outside, not surprising though this was the hidden rain village After all.

Obito was now 20 years old, he had had a feeling on what Madara was planning and he decided to stop it. About 1 year After Obito and Akane parted Ways Obito joined the still very New Akatsuki, he knew Madara wanted a rinnegan, the rinnegan Nagato Uzumaki possesed, the Akatsuki had grown very much, it was not just a group to protect the Hidden rain from war, the Akatsukis goal was now to protect the intere World from war. it was hard and they had lost comrades, that also being one of Obito's closest friends Joshua Nikota, he had been murdered by a man in a mask that called himself 'Savage'

And a savage is just what he is.

Obito POV-

"Obito!!!" Yahiko called and i knew it meant work, it always did, because of my strength and intellegt, i became second in comand of the Akatsuki. But i Guess it also have something to do with Nagato and Konan not wanna being in comand in any kind of Way. I was kinda anoyed at being called right now, i was having a Nice relaxing time eating Dango with my friend Aiko.

I Barged into Yahikos little Office that could hardly store all the paperwork, he was sitting a his desk looking totaly lost "what is it?!" I asked still anoyed "Help me please" he Said in a begging voice "do you mean with paperwork?" I asked already knowinc the answer, After all everyone knew Yahiko hated paperwork "yes" he Said and i came with my usual reply when this kinda thing happened "nope"

After me and Akane partet Ways i decided to just keep on traveling, i evantualy made it to the rain village where i by chance Met Nagato, konan and Yahiko 3 kids the same age as me **(A/N i think they are the same age)** but the thing that made me Stay close was Nagato's eyes. They were Rinnegan, the eyes Madara was After, of rather, the eyes savage was after.

That was the reason i acually left Akane, the Day i left Madaras Cave i was in a hurry and because that Madara was old i didn't kill him, big mistake, semens that Madara still had enough strengt to find Another aprentice. Savage. Savage chose to follow Madaras plan, but the eye of the Moon plan isn't his only goal, his other goal is to make my life horrible. Savage idolices Madara more than anyone else and hates me for betraying Madara. I had Met him when i was doing a solo mission while Bounty hunting with Akane, she had been sick that Day so i did the job alone. On my Way back however i Met savage,we had a battle that i won and he promised that it was not over, because of his strengt i feared for Akanes safety and decided to give savage No reason to attack her by cutting my Bonds with her.

It was hard but it had to be done.

After Akane i now had Another person to think og, i could name a whole list

-Kakashi

-Rin

-Minato-sensei

-Kushina-nii

-Asuma

-Kurenai

-Iruka

-Itachi

And now

-Akane.

There are a lot more than the people i just listet but these are just ond ones pupping up in my head.

After i joined the Akatsuki i made a lot of friends and my depression started to slowly fade away, and i began thinking more and more about If i should let my friends in konoha know i'm alive, but i always came to a 'no'

With savage going After me and the people in my life i can't risk it. The only reason i aren't scared that the people in Akatsuki will be targeted is that everyone her is Pro, and Can defend themselfes against him, even though, Savage has already taken lifes of Akatsuki members.

 **I hope you are not angry or irratet by the timeskip but i promise all the flashback will explain everything that has happened in the blank period**

 **And don't worry Obito will meet Akane again**


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi POV-

I'm an anbu, a High level assasin...that's what i'm good at. However i'm not very good at...

Babysitting

Naruto is a very hyper kid, Manito sensei and kushina had been given permision to hold a 2 Day long vacation, and i was in charge of taking Care of their 4 year old hyper ball.

"C'mon C'mon...Argh!" I tried helplesly to cath him but for 4 year old he sure could run fast, i had run directly into a chair when naruto decided to go under the dinner table.

I really wish Hanare was here, we began dating when we were 18 in other words we have been dating 2 years and she official moved in with me, but she is on a mission right now, so i decided to Call my secret weapon.

Rin POV-

I couldn't Help but laugh when Kakashi had called saying he needed help i didn't think it would be this bad, Naruto was running around as hyper as ever, while Kakashi sat in the middle of the Living room looking oh so defeatet.

"Naruto" i called when he Saw me he lit up "RIN-NII" he ran to me and gave me at Big hug, "have you been a bad boy" i asked and he just School his head No, i found it funny that he didn't even know he did something wrong, he was so innocent.

(2 hours later)

I slumpet in the cought next to kakashi After we had cleaned up After Narutos little rampage, but luckyly he had also worn himself out and was sleeping tight right now "i don't understand how you do it" Kakashi suddenly Said "Yeah i don't either" witch was the truth, i just did most things out of instincts

Suddenly Kakashi just began laughing, "what?" I asked trying to get in on it "oh just imagen, If i was brought to my knees by naruto i wonder how Obito would have been doing"

Somewhere in the rain village Obito sneezed

Over the years we were now able to talk about Obito without Breaking Down emotionally "that would have been really bad" i Said laughing, then i Saw what the time was "oh Well. I better get home" i Said starting to pack my things.

On my Way home i couldn't Help but think about what kakashi had Said, true Obito would have it hard, but..i'm sure hd would have loved Naruto..

Obito POV-

"Nii-San...Nii-San" i was woken up by a little firma voice, "Yeah Emi?" I asked still half asleep "i had a nightmare, Can i please sleep with you?" She asked and at that i was completely Awake, my eyes became clear and now i could clearly see her White Beach wave curly hair and her violet eyes filled with tears, i knew Well enough that i shouldn't ask her what the nightmare was about. I Got out of bed Got a blanket and a pillow and give it to her signaling for her to go in bed, she went to my bed and made herself comfortable, in a matter of minutes she was asleep, i slowly took my own pillow and blanket placing them on my nearby cough the place i would be for the rest og the Night.

Emi's Real name is actually Emilia, Emi is just her nickname. She is an orphan from the rain village i took in when i Met her, you could say i'm actually more her sensei than anything else, and she is acually not the only one i am teaching, i am also teaching a boy named Hibiki.

5 years ago i you told me i would be teaching two 10 year old kids i would have thought you were crazy, but i am, and it's not bad.

(Next morning)

I gently shook Emi to wake her up "it's tome to wake up Emi" i Said gently, she was a light sleeper so it wasn't that hard "good morning!" She Said Full of energy, "you remember you have training with Konan today right?" I asked, i'm not the only ond training them, they have a lot of people Jelling them with training, today Emi is gonna train with Konan and Hiniki is gonna train with one of my friends named Katsu.

"Yeah i know" Emi Said and Got out of bed, luckyly she had beought her clothes to my room the Day before "go to the barhroom and get ready" i told her, she nooded and went to the bathroom with her stuff, i had gotten ready before i wolf her up, so i went over the the bathroom door and Said "Emi I'll be going now" i could her a faint "okay!" From the other side of the door.

Because i'm second in comand i also havd to do paperwork but not near as much as Yahiko. The paperwork mostly consists of Bills and letters of plea to come Help villages and such.

"Obito?" It was the 2 in the afternoon and i had been doing paperwork ALL DAY, my friend Naya just came in my Office. "Hey Naya what's up?" I asked, i was glad to Kay the paperwork aside for a while "Not much, you?"

"Yeah same Here"

Me and Naya is the same age and pretty good friends, plus, she is ny best friends girlfriend.

She has red Beach wave hair to her and red eyes

"Obiiiiii!!!!!!" Speak of the devil

My best friend barged into my Office, Brown hair pulled back in a very tiny ponytail but still have lots of hair in his face, but the thing that stood out most was his White eyes without pupils

That's right i'm uchiha and my best friend is hyuga


	9. Chapter 9

Normal POV-

"Yahiko want's to disgus something" Aiko Said signaling for Obito and Naya to follow him.

They soon made it to a little room the Akatsuki often made for desgusions, in reality it was a plain boring room was a bunch of worn out garden chairs.

"Do you know what this is about Obito?" Naya asked "i do but i'm not telling" Obito Said with a smirk

They walked inside and it seemed like everyone that was supposed to there was there. Yahiko stood in the front of the room and Obito quickly went up and stood next to him.

Then Yahiko began speaking "i love my home and my village, but to be honest our base is small. Too small for all the members of our still growing group. So me and the other leaders has decided to move the Akatsuki out of the Rain village"

There was a lot of mumbling and talk between the members that were present. Yahiko continued "you also know that not everyone in the Akatsuki is suited for all this rain and cold weather. We have found what looks to be an abandoned hideout near the border between the fire country and the waterfall village"

A hand shot up from a member, his name was Kenoko "exeuse me. But won't being that close to a shinobi village interfere with our work?"

"Good question, but No. The hideout is just far enough away that it won't interefere. Also the hideout is in the middle of a think forest" it was Obito who answered that.

"Is the hideout in waterfall therotory?" Another member asked, again Obito answered "the hideout lays in the firecountry, at that location and around, it's neutral. So we will not be ablogatet to Help either of the villages unless we see Fit"

That seemed to do it there were No other questions.

"We will move in about three weeks time" Yahiko Said and them dismissed everyone "oh Wait Obito, Aiko Can you Stay a moment please" Yahiko Said just before they went out the door "Yeah..." Obito Said and closed the door.

"This dosn't have anything to do with the moving, but i though now that i had you Here might as Well" Yahiko Said with a sheepish smile "are we in trouble, whatever it was it wasn't me!" Aiko Said emidially expecting the worst, Yahiko and Obito gave him a 'you idiot' looking face.

"Ehmmm No! I want you to go and collect some data on savage" Yahiko Said Obito understood emidially while Aiko "how?"

"Just any Way you Can, just be carefull alright"

They both nodded "leave as soon as you are ready"

Obito POV-

"So where exacly are we going" Aiko asked, "to the grass village" i called back over my shoulder. It was pouring Down and even though we were used to it it was driving us mad. "Why are we going to the grass?" He asked After a little while, all i could say was "there might be someone that Can Help"

'That is If she dosn't hate me too much'

Rin POV-

"Rin do think you Can Help her?" My covorker Nadine asked me, we had gotten a little Girl in with a broken arm. Nadine mostly did surguries not these kinds of things so i Said "yes of course"

I helped the little Girl inside the room where i would be threating her.

"Hello sweetheart, what is your name?" I asked while i put my hair into a ponytail "Hi..my name is Octavia" she Said "Wow that's a very pretty name, now Octavia how did this happen? I gestured to her broken arm "i feel Down from a three" i smiled at that, kids will be kids.

Before i startet i gave her some painkillers.

I poured my chakra into her arm and at first she wimpered a little bit, but soon stopped and just looked at me. "There!" I Said After a good while "it isn't completely healed, so you need to have it bandaged" i Went over to a drawer, and pulled out some bandages witch i nicely put on Octavia's before broken arm.

When she felt it didn't hurt she beamed with joy "Wow! Thank you Nii-san, it dosn't hurt more!" "Yeah cool right!" I Said and grinned.

My shift was over, i had written a Short rapport about today, hanged my coat up and was on my Way out, when i Got out i was surprised to get greeted by Kakashi, he offered me to eat dinner with them. I was tired but not to tired to spend time at the Hatake apartment

When we Got there Hanare was making the food, seemed to be all kinds of sushi. I was surprised when i Saw Kushina and Hanare "i just really wanted to talk to all of you" Kakashi Said, he and Hanare seemed kind of flusteret. He rubbed the back of his neck then took of his mask, witch he only did when he was with us. A blush was vissable on him and Hanare who slowly came over to us.

We just stood there waiting for them to say something. But instead of saying anything Hanare just showed us her hand.

On her ring finger was a sikker ring with small White diamonds sat around a beautyful emarald

The three od us shouted at the exacly same time: "YOUR'RE ENGAGED?!?!"

 **Uuuuuhhhhhhhhh**

 **Will the news about Obito's close friend reach him and how will he reacht?**


	10. Chapter 10

Rin POV-

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!?!" We shouted happyly and hopefully "YES!!!" Hanare Said with an even bigger smile than ours. Me and kushina ran to her, hugged her and admired the ring, while minato-sensei went over to Pat him on the shoulder smoking widely, saying something i couldn't Here.

The ring was breathttaking "how much did this cost Kakashi?" I asked taking my eyes off the ring looking at Kakashi, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly saying "just my intere savings...nothing much" i couldn't Help but laugh at that

(1 week later)

Aiko POV-

We had been traveling for a week now, normaly it wouldn't take that long to get from the rain village to the grass village, but i sprained my ankel on the first Day and that really slowed us Down.

But now we were finaly Here, but i felt like strangleing Obito, After 1 week i had seeked a warm bath and good food but noooooo..., we were standing in front of a bar named Shinda Shima witch litterly means 'isle of dead'

"Why are we Here?" I asked giving him a death glare "i Got a tip a certian person were roaming around Here" he Said, and i really didn't know how to feel about that, before i could say anything he just walked inside and i followed.

It was Dark inside the place was only lit up by some tourches. There were round table out in the side of the room, and Obito just began walking towards one of the tables.

There only sat one person, a young woman with spily long Brown hair, hanging Down by her face, the hair that was but into a High ponytail that reached her shoulders, and sunset orange eyes. Even though it was a bar it looked like she was drinking water.

The more i looked at her the more i realized. THIS WOMAN IS AKANE!!!!! A World known Bounty Hunter. Now i was smiling, Bounty hunters always had all kinds of data on criminals

"What do you want!" She suddenly asked, "information" Obito Said and threw a little sack of money on the table, she opened the sack to check If it was really money, "MmKay, tell me your names" she Said and looked suspiciously at Obito "My name is Aiko Hyuga" i answered "my name is Shin Ontavo..very Nice to meet you" Obito Said with a smile 'Shin Ontavo' is his false identidy. After that Akane looked rather skocked but i didn't understand Why...

Akane POV-

I couldn't belive it, it was Obito. He used the identidy i gave him...han he acually smiled, it didn't even look false. He want info that much is clear.

"Okay...what do you need?" I asked in a cold and not caring voice, it's not like i don't show emotion, i do. But not at work, and when i acually do show emotion while at work i Got an attitude.

"Does the name savage ring a Bell?" Obito going as Shin Said, and to be honest i was shocked "are you crazy?!" I needed to ask just in case, and both Obito and his partner Aiko shook their head No "Well okay fine!" I Said getting a notebook out of my backpack that was laying on the Ground.

"Savage:

\- seems to be young, maybe in his 20's

-mostly Romas around the fire country but is still often seen other places

-Nobody has EVER seen his Real face

-wears a White mask with sharingan symbols **(A/N like the one Obito had during the war)**

-uses firejutsu

-there are talks that he maybe Can use woodstyle"

I read from my notebook, and it seemed like the one named Aiko had written it all Down i his own little notebook. "Thank you" Obito Said, i thought he was gonna leave but then he said "Aiko Can you please go outside, i need to talk private with her" Aiko looked at bit confused but non the less he went outside.

"Can we talk somewhere privat?" He asked me "the only private place Here is the cleaning suply closet" i Said teasingly but i was shocked when he took my arm. He pushed me into the closet closed the door behind him "Hey wha-!" I didn't get to finish when i noticed we weren't in the closet. It looked like an endless void of differentsized Dark Grey rackangles, that was really all there was, it was Dark and also a bit cold. "What is this place?!!!" I asked freaked out "this is a pocket dimension i createt with my sharingan" he told me as If it was normal. I was shaking but tried to ack normal "explain" i demanded while shakingly standing up "the dimension or Why i wanted to talk" he asked "BOTH!!" I yelled at him, he took a step back while smiling stupidly.

"Well i myself don't know much about this dimension, it's called the Kamui dimension, i Got the power to open up to it when i awakened my mangekyo sharingan"

I was shocked, i had heard a bit about a mangekyo sharingan but i thought it was a myth

"As for the thing about Talking...just... i dob't know Why!" He Said a bit frustratet "Well. How have you been?" I asked while smiling, i really was happy to have Met Obito again "pretty good! Heard of the Akatsuki?" I nodded i mean, who haven't heard of the akatsuki?! "Well i'm second in comand" he Said very proudly. I was really that shocked, he was a good Leader "what about you suddenly being happy?" I asked "Well...one of my friends refused to give up on me..not long After i Got put in charge of two little kids" "so you're a teacher!?" "I Guess you could say that"

Obito POV-

We talked for a while, witch was Nice but we needed to go back, i knew i would see her soon again.

We Said our goodbyes, hugged and then i teleportere us back and we went our separate Ways again, but this time was different than the last time. We had been gone for about 20 minutes så Aiko sat on a bench some meters away.

"I'm back" i Said to him, he was Reading a newspaper and i Got worried by the look he gave me when looked up

"If you don't soon tell the World you're alive, You'll miss your friends Wedding" he Said, i was about to shush him but then i realized what he has Said, i quickly snatchet the newspaper from him, sat Down next to him and Read the title 'Coby Ninja Kakashi Hatake getting married' this defently shocked me "i didn't even know he was dating.." i Said to myself. I was just happy it wasn't Rin that was getting married, of course i want her to be happy but still. Even though me and Rin had been apart for so long i could still feel a deep feeling of love when i thought of her.

It seems Kakashi is getting married to a woman named Hanare, the date is already set, it's gonna be..february 11...the Day After my birthday. In reality i wanted to tell i was alive but, then they would bf in danger, i'm not Willing to do that


	11. Chapter 11

Obito POV-

I was walking in circles in my room, it had been a couple of days since i found out Kakashi was getting married. I had decided it was too soon to reveal that i was alive. But i felt like i couldn't just act like it wasn't happening, but what could i do? What should i do? I need a nap... i truly was tired, and my Braun hurt but i didn't havd today off, so i took my Akatsuki waist scarf **(A/N i think that's what it's called. It's like the thing Asuma Sarutobi is wearing, just with the Akatsuki symbol instead..please corect me If i'm wrong)** and i was off..

(A Short while later)

I had gotten Down in the very little basement we used to train our jutsu, Hibiki and Emi already stood waiting, i was gonna Help them with jutsu today.

(Later)

"Still the wrong handsighn" i told Hibiki, who was desperately trying to learn Wind release: gale palm, witch is pretty hard especialy because he only is 10 years old "Urgh!" He was beginning to get frustratet "all right all right" i Said "Why don't we just Call it a Day?" They both nooded and me and Emi began walking up the stairs when i noticed Hibiki hadn't moved, i walked Down again and went over to him, i knew Hibiki so i knew he wasn't happy about his jutsu, he had been Worning Real hard on it, when i took a closer look at him i Saw that his ginger hair was dirty, and his his tortilla Colored eyes were filled with tears, that was about to flow over.

"I know the feeling kid, learning New jutsu is hard"

"No.. you're always so great, i'm just a disgrace"

"Hey... just because i'm good now dosn't mean i always was" i Said with a smile

"Huh?"

"It's true. When i was a kid i was horrible, nearly even dumped my graduation exam at my village academy"

"No Way!" Hibiki exlaimed in desbelive

"Yes Way! Things always turn out for the better If you really fight for it" i Said while ruffling his hair

This time both of us Got up, and startet walking up the stairs "so what are you gonna do the rest of the Day?" Hibiki asked me, while we had trained i had continued to think how i should handle the situation with Kakashi, now i know "i'm going to town to find a Wedding gift" i Said, it was a little thing to only give a Wedding gift, but at least it was something, and of course the gift will be anomonys.

"Wedding...is Naya and Aiko finaly getting married!?" Hibiki asked in exitement. I was laughing, Aiko and Naya wasn't even dating, but everyone Saw the sparks between them, at least everyone but themselves. "N-No you don't K-know him" i Choked out while laughing "oh okay! See Ya" we partet Ways as we Got to the level of the building that the kids were staying on. It was still underground so If we Got attacked the kids had a more save area, and also a escape route.

(Later)

Lucky for me this wasn't one of the days it was pouring Down, but i was still raining, i had been out looking for a Wedding gift for hours. "I give up" i Said and began walking back, i had to try Another Day... but then something cought my eye, it was a Tantō, that looked edentical to the one Kakashi was carying around as a child. I began studying the blade and the handle when i Saw a name Carved into the handle 'Sakumo Hatake' i was shocked, it was clear that this wasn't the same as the one Kakashi had so i asked the women who sold it "excuse me, who did this originaly belong to?"

"Oh, a man named Sakumo Hatake, i think he had 5 of such tantō's" the woman Said, i think i just found the right Wedding gift, a bit cheesy but whatever "how for it?"

"1000 yen"

Well thats cheap.

I gave her the money and she begsn putting the Tantō into a little box.

(Later)

I had decided to let the Tantō Stay in the box, and just but a card inside along with the Tantō. Of course i didn't write any revealing stuff, i wrote

'Life is about trusting your feelings, taking chances, finding happiness, appreciating the memories, and learning from the past..

Congrats- Kakashi

I wish i could be there...'


	12. Chapter 12

Normal POV-

Savage swung with his sword and managed to give Obito a tiny cut on his shoulder before he jumped backwards and did the handsighns to the fire style: fire breath.

Ram-horse-snake-dragon-rat-ox- and last - tiger. A long breath og fire quickly flew towards savage, but he managed to judge, unlucky for him however was that Obito wasn't alone. A cobber colored flash behind savage, and there was Joshua, ond of the few that could use flying raijin "Got Ya now!" Yelled Joshua and plunged a kunai into savages shoulder who cried out in pain. While that happened Joshua marked savage, now he could teleport to him all the time...

"Hm? What?" Obito Said, he had feel asleep while doing paperwork. But is wasn't just a Dream.. it was a memory, even though he wanted to forget what happened afterwards. He looked around his table scanning all the paperwork that was left behind, but then his eyes landes on a picture frame.

In the picture was a 17 year old Obito, and a Another guy at the same age with his arm around Obito's shoulder. Obito was wearing similiair clothes to his current clothes (they look like the ones i wire in the 4th war)

The other guy had a White T-shirt on with slaggy grey Ninja pants. Back then Obito had hair that could resemble Madara. The other guy had fading orange hair and purple eyes. His hair was spiky and was forening his face, except he had a Big Chunk og hair falling Down in the middle og his face. That guy was Joshua, he had died in the battle Obito had just remembered, savage had been hurt bad so he left right After killing Joshua. Obito didn't realize he had awoken the mangekyo sharingan intil he one Day fell backwards, and fell straight trough the Wall, not long After he began to understand a little of this New power, that aperently was called Kamui. He began being able to transport things into the Kamui dimension, but back than he didn't know how to teleport himself in there, or to teleport the objects out again, he only began being able to do that when he reached 19 years old, 2 years After his mangekyo was awakened.

The hardest part of the kamui was acually to explain it to others. But when others, who were mostly bad guys found out how much of a threat Obito truly was he Got a New nickname 'Meneace' Obito wouldn't Lie. He acually liked that name a lot, it had helped him a lot on jobs that people were similiar with who he was, and also 'Meneace' sounded really cool.

Those who had heard of 'Meneace' before knew, that If they ran into a man with a Dark purple cloak with a hoodie covering his eyes, they should run like the Wind. But of course there also were the kind of people that didn't Care and just leaped at Obito, who then threw them into the Kamui dimension, and put them under a powerfull genjutsu, the only one Obito truly had a problem in facing off against was Savage.

Obito didn't know how but Savage also possesed a mangekyo sharingan. Savage wore a White mask, with 2 eye holes, the mask had the pattern of the sharingan in Black. His mangekyo is split down the middle in three and has an appearance similar to a three-petal flower. The form that resemble the petals is red.

And his mangekyo power is 1) a orange susano- 2) amaterasu, the flames that never goes out before the Victim is completely burned away, because of that Obito couldn't get close enough to touch him, witch was required to teleport him.

the eye Obito had given Kakashi- hud left eye, was able to do it from A distance, while the right eye- the eye Obito possesed needed contact witch was irratating but there was nothing to do about it.

"Obito?" He heard from the door that slowly opened, and there stood one of the guards of the Akatsuki hideout named Janzo "Yeah what is it Janzo?" Obito asked "there is someone who says she knows you, she says her name is Akane"

I really hope you Like it

Leave a comment.

Oh Well i need to sleep where i live it's the middle of the Night. I just couldn't sleep and wanted to get this chapter out.


	13. Chapter 13

(3 months later)

Kakashi POV-

It had been me and Hanare's Wedding Day, and everything was perfect all of our friends were there except...Obito

We had just gotten back to our apartment, and we were surprised to find a wooden box on our door step, there was a little note

'Kakashi Hanare - Wedding gift' we took it inside and when we opened the box there was A card that Said

'Life is about trusting your feelings, taking chances, finding happiness, appreciating the memories, and learning from the past..

Congrats- Kakashi

I wish i could be there...'

There was No name, there was a cloth that was covering the thing in the box, when we removed it i felt like crying, it was a Tantō. One of my fathers Tantō's, i leaned onto Hanare who began strokinc my hair, i had told her about my fathers prizeless tantō's and how the one i owned was broken the Day Obito died

"What a thoughtfull gift hm?" Hanare Said to me, i just nooded, i was afraid i would began crying If i Said anything. But one thing is for sure, i would really like to know who sent the Tantō and Why they didn't give it personaly

Obito POV-

Phew i was on my Way back home, i had done some research and found Kakashi and his now wifes adress. I had sat it on the door step.

I would really want to see their reachtion but i wouldn't take any chances, i was a couple of miles out of Konoha when i senses a all to familiar chakra, before i could do or think anything else, he stood in front of my, next to one of his kanai. I knew, i was done for now... i looked up at him to see a look of disbelief "Hello Hokage-sama" i Said i a bitter tone. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Minato POV-

I had senses a fleeding Chakra in the City so i decided to follow, because i thought it was a roughe Ninja or something like that, i never expectet to stand in front of someone who should be dead. No! I couldn't think that Way, he isn't Obito. He just looks like him. Yeah thats it.

"Who are you?!" The man i stood in front of looked confused, but also defeatet, he gave a Big sigh and Said "someone you shouldn't had seen" what was that supposed to mean i was a about to say something but he beat me to it "c'mon sensei don't Play dumb.. you know who i am" he was Talking in a cold voice, a voice that didn't fit the Obito i had known. But he was right, i didn't know how it was possible but this was Obito Uchiha, "Obito.." i Said in a more sad Way than i wanted it to be. But i wasn't just sad i was angry.

I clenced my fists and Said in a angry yet sad Way "If you were alive all this time, Why not come forth?!"

"Why should i?!!" He replied angryly. He continued "i am happy where i am now, Why should i go back to Konoha when i am happier where i am now than when i was there?!" I was deeply surprised, and hurt. He simply didn't wan't to go back "okay...but one thing is returning, Another is telling people you're okay...Why didn't you? We were heartbroken" he stayed quiet to i decided to use Another method "Rin Got into a horrible despretion because of your death!" He flinched at that. So he still have a weakness for Rin...

His eyes were Full of Sadness and his mouth was set in a frown "what should i say to that? What do you want to hear?" He asked me quietly "what i want to hear is...Why are you hiding from us?"

Obito looked truly sorrowfull when he Said those next words "i-it's for your own good..."

Obito POV-

Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to find me? What should i answer?

I wanted to tell him about it so bad, i had misses him, Kakashi and Rin so much. I hatet lying, true i was happy in the Akatsuki, but i really wanted to go back to Konoha "what do you mean 'it's for your own good?'"

My heart hurt, i didn't want this! I didn't want to Lie to him! But i couldn't tell him the truth.. could i?

In the end, what i Said to him was "i can't take this" i was close to crying, but i didn't want to look weak, still i could feel the tears Welling up in my eyes...

"Then tell Why!!!" My former sensei yelled st me, and i snappet "WHAT IS IT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!??"

Minato seemed taken aback by my outburst

"Obito.. what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?! I could also get angry when i was a kid!"

"Not this much!! And also... forget it!"

I couldn't Help but be curious about what he had been trying to say, but i decided to let it slide

"I just want answers..." Minato Said and i gave in, "i will answer some of your questions not all" i Said and went and set on a Big rock, and Minato followed and sat beside me

"What do you want to know?"

 **Thank you for still Reading, it means a lot to me.**

 **Plz leave a comment to let me know Why you think**


	14. Chapter 14

Normal POV-

"Let's start with.. -how did you survive?" Minato asked, and looked at Obito who was trying to figure out what to answer "acually even i don't know"

"Obito..."

"Hey! I'm telling the truth!"

Even so Minato didn't looked convinced, but then he asked a New question

"Who saved you?"

"Answer me"

"An old man...to be honest i don't know his name, he would never tell me.. i actually know nothing about him exept that he was crazy.."

Minato seemed to buy that story "crazy how?" That was a question Obito really didn't wanna answer, how was he supposed to tell a Lie so convincing.

"He wanted war..and wanted someone with a sharingan to Help him rage it..."

Silence fell upon the two of them, whatever answer Minato had been expecting that defently wasn't it "i escaped, i don't wan't war...never" Obito continued making sure his ex-Sensei understood he didn't wan't part in it

"Why didn't you return to us After you escaped?"

"As i Said, it was for your own good...that man is dangerous, he trained Another that didn't escape and want's to carry out that old Mans plan..." Obito stopped for at moment thinking about his next words "he holds a grudge towards me...If i returned not only you, Kakashi and Rin was be targeted byt the intere village..."

Minato was stunned, he couldn't believe this

"what are you doing about it?"

"I fight...i fight till either him or me can't anymore..and i sure hope he falls before me.."

"But you can't do it alone!" Minato Said and Laid a hand on Obito's right shoulder, Obito gave Minato a soft smile and Said "of course i know that, but i aren't alone, i have made friends that Help me with this"

"That's good! Alright last question- where do you live?"

"Right now i live in the hidden rain village, but I'll be moving soon and i won't tell you where to!" Obito Said with a cocky grin "Huh?!?!!!" Seems Minato didn't appreciate that at all

"It really was nice Talking to you Obito.. i'm Sorry If i seemed s bit cold" Minato Said as he brought Obito into a tight hug "right back at Ya sensei" suddenly Minato began chuckleing and Said "it's Nice that you still Call me that! I like it!"

"Phew! I was afraid it was weird!" Obito exlaimed in relief, witch made both of them laugh.

-It had been a bitter reunion-

-But a bitter Sweet departure-

•i'm Sorry the chapter is Short i just only wanted this chapter to be Minato asking Obito question and i couldn't think of anything more•


	15. Chapter 15

Minato POV-

I was on my Way home from Talking with Obito who was alive, witch still left stings of shock in me

I should have inverstagatet more in his 'death' After all his body was never found so we thought that the backup hidden Stone Ninja had taken his body- our Guess was that they wanted to research his newly devolopet sharingan, but due to us not trying hard enough to figure out what had happened he had been trough so much- a crazy man warning to use the sharingan to start a war- and Another victim of the same man Holding a dangerous grudge against Obito

And Why the rain village of all places, the rain village is Dark and gloomy, i would imagne he would want a more soothing home After what he was through

OoOoOoOo

"I'm home!" I called out as i walked through the front and i was greeted by Kushina shushing me because she had just put Naruto to bed "so were there any enemy?" Kushina asked because she knew Why i had rushed, and at that moment i was conflictet

-Kushina was my wife and i didn't want to Lie to her

-but Obito Warned me about other people knowing

-and Well.. it was to protect her

"False alarm"

"Really? It's rare for you to make those mistakes"

"Yeah i know..i'm kinda ashamed.."

"Don't be! Everyone makes mistakes"

Kushina went over to the couch where I was seatet, she sat Down beside me, and leaned her head on my shoulder, and i leaned my head on her head, and slowly i interwined our hands

Normal POV-

"Hey i'm back!" Obito called out in the hideout and he was greeted by Akane

(Flashback)

"there is someone who says she knows you, she says her name is Akane"

"Oh! You Can let her in she is a friend of mine!"

"As you wish!"

Within a few minutes Akane who was soaking wet from the rain stood before him

"Hey Akane! What's up?!"

"I want to join the Akatsuki!"

"Hold up..what?"

"You heard me!"

"What lead you to this decision? Aren't you happy being a Bounty Hunter?"

"No Obito...i startet Bounty hunting to do the World a favor, by getting rid of some of the bad guys..but i think the akatsuki's method is better!"

"A-ha okay...i would like you to join, but i need to talk with the others, it's simply the protochol"

"Yes i understand!"

(End of flashback)

In the end Yahiko and the others agreed to Akane joining the Akatsuki

She was partneret with Naya who currently didn't have any partner, because her last partner, a Girl named Aqua quit the Akatsuki..in a Short time Akane and Naya became incredibly close

It made Obito happy to see Akane like that- she had told him she hadn't had any Real friends since the two of them seperatet, witch made him feel guilty

"Hi Obi! Welcome home!" Akane greeted with a Big smile and asked "how did it go?" Obito couldn't Help but chuckle a little and then answer "like shit! I was found out.."

"Oh god! By who?! How?!"

"My sensei- the forth hokage- Minato Namikaze...he could sense my chakra presence" he answered and scratchet his neck while getting a look from Akane, that without words Said 'Obito you are a Giants idiot'

Ans he was, he should have known better and masket his chakra, but he didn't.. he forgot, but how do you forget such a large part of the plan?!

"You're an idiot.."

she finaly Said it After minutes of silence

"Yeah i know.."

"Well... i answered some questions- that being:

-how i survived

-who saved me

-and where i lived"

"Did you tell him about Madara?!"

Akane also knew about Obito's connection to Madara, she was told about it, the Day After the official was an Akatsuki member

"No i didn't tell him about Madara! I told him i was saved by a crazy old man that i didn't know the name of"

"Good exuse"

"Thanks!"

ringaling ringaling*

That was the Bell that was rung when the food were ready "okay let's go get some food, shall we?" Obito asked and startet walking towards the dinning area with Akane in tow

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hey! Milsi! Whst's for dinner?!" Obito Asked Milsi one of he chefs.

She had blue eyes and Black hair sat in a bun at the back of her head

"O-Oh' i-it's R-Rice P-P-Poridge!"

"Okay thanks!"

It wasn't like Milsi had confessed or anything, but everyone knew she liked Obito very much.

Even Obito knew it, but him and Milsi was actually pretty good friends and he didn't want to end their friendship by him rejecting her.

Instead he just hoped she would get over it, he didn't like her that Way, that spot in his heart had already been filled by Another woman, even though Obito hadn't seen her in a long time and he wasn't sure she liked him back either

-the name of that woman was:

Rin Nohara


	16. Chapter 16

Rin POV-

beep beep beep*

I woke up to the irratating Sound of my clock, telling me to get out of bed, i slammed my hand on the clock probably Breaking it, and Got out of bed

I put on my light purple outfit, with a belt around my waist . And Underneath, a fishnet shirt

I sat Down at the chair in front of my mirror and looked at myself

My hair wasn't Long but not Short either, it was just below my shoulders.

Also. I didn't wear my facepaint either

Then i noticed a small and almost invisible scar on my neck. I Got that scar the Day Obito died, i had come to the conclusion i cut myself when i fell doing the Cave in

I quickly brushed the memory of that away

i put my Brown hair, into a low ponytail, still with bangs at the side of my face

And took my gray Ninja sandals on and hurried out, heading for my workplace- the hospital

I don't to surguries or that kind of stuff i mostly treat people with food Poisoning, kunai wounds, broken limbs and things like that

OoOoOoOoOo

"Ouch Aa Uhh th-ah! That hurts!" Screamed a chunin at the age of 17, his name was Takao, he had ginger hair, sat back in a tight ponytail, and yellow eyes, he was a common patient but very hard to treat, due to his wimpering and screaming when there was No need

Though it was only at the hospital he was like this

He was a very reckless kid, simple minded, and cheery

"Just sit still Takao!" I Said a bit irratatet, we had been at this for 20 minutes, he was my last patient and i just wanted to get going.

Takao had 3 sebon in his left arm and 1 kunai would in his right shoulder

"Ok! Then I'll clean the kunai Sound first! And the sebon After!" I Said defeatet, and he hesitantly agreed

(30 minutes later)

"Now was that do bad?" I asked and Laid the last sebon needed Down

"Yes!" Wimpered Takao while cluthing his now bandaged arm

My shift was over so i hung my cloak, and followed Takao to the Doors

I quickly Said goodbye to my coworker Sashi who had the closing shift, and me and Takao went outside, where it had startet raining much to my dismay, that meant i needed to get home and get a umbrella, but that would also get me soaked

"That took a while Huh?" I suddenly head a familiar voice say "Hey Big brother" Takao Said and went over to his older brother- Osamu, he had ginger hair like Takao and also the same yellow eyes

messy hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead

"Oh hi Rin-Chan!" He Said and went over to me. I'm often the one treating Takao so me and Osamu had become close friends

"Hi Osamu- you know i've told you it's just Rin"

"Oh right right, Sorry about that!"

"No need to apologize!"

"Oh Well where are you heading now?"

"Home..i need to get my umbrella and then go visit the memorial Stone..."

"Oh i see...Here take my umbrella!"

"Huh? Oh No then You'll get wet on your Way home"

"No No take it's fine"

At that Takao who had stood beside them in silence sighed and Said "would you to stop flirting?"

"We aren't flirting! You don't even know what that word means!" His older brother Said back

"But seriously take the umbrella.." Osamu Said as he took my hand and put the umbrealla handle in my hand, Afterwards he kept Holding my hand for a couple of seconds, witch was pretty uncomtable but i didn't say or show

When he let go him and Takao Said bye and then they began walking home

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hi Obito..." i Said as i stood in front of the Stone in the rain

I qiukly spottet his name on the Stone and laid my left hand just below it

I normally didn't like the rain, but when i was Here i did- because..when it rained nobody would notice my tears

People kept saying to get over hos death, that he wouldn't want to see me like this- and sometimes i agreed.. it had been 7 years since he died and i was still not the least part over it- but the thing is..i don't want to get over it, i don't want to act like his death dosn't matter anymore, cause it does and to me it always will

I feel guilty..i feel like it's my fault that he died, because i let myself get kidnapped

And No matter how many times people would say it wasn't my fault, it just didn't stick, i kept beliveing it..and i still do

"I-I'm Sorry i h-havn't been vi-visiting lately...there-there has been s-so much work at the hospital-" my crying was beginning to stop, i always calmed Down when i talked to him-

-when i was angry

-when i was sad

-When i was frustratet

It always worked

"Also just one week ago Kakashi and Hanare Got married- they are on their honeymoon right now, to the land of hot water-

-and you know the guy i told you about Osamu, i think he might like me...but i just- i just don't feel the same Way...so If i'm right and he likes me what should i do?"

I asked while stroking her thumb over the name 'Obito Uchiha'

I wished he could talk back to me- and i wished and hoped he could hear me

OoOoOoOoOo

I had been standing at the memorial Stone for about 2 hours when i decided to start going home

But before i left i Said the words i always Said at the end of our one-sided conversation "i love you..."

Yes it might be weird i say that to a dead person- but when Obito died it didn't take me long to figure out i hadn't been in love with Kakashi..i had been in love with Obito..

-Obito was the one i wanted to look out for

-Obito was the one i trusted the most

-to me Obito was the kindest person in the World

-he was the one i always wanted to Help

—and so much more

And it always made me sad and angry that i didn't realize sooner

And to think that the one who had to let me know about Obito's feelings for me was Kakashi.. the guy i thought i was in love with through most of my childhood

"I wish you were still alive Obito.."

(Somewhere in the hidden rain village Obito smeezed..womdering If he was getting a cold)

OoOoOoOoOo

I didn't really feel like Cooking dinner when i Got home, so i just took some leftovers from Yesterday- witch was Onigiri-

Afterwards i sat Down and read a book called "remember our love" it was one of my favorit books

-it's about a young mist Ninja that gets engaged but loses her memorie the Day After, and her fiance has to come up with a lot of ideas to get her memorie back-

It's a Sweet story filled with Romance and Drama

I read till about midnight when i decided i should go to sleep

OoOoOoOoOo

The next Day i Got word that i was going on a solo mission to the hidden grass village- my job was to find some bandits that had been sneaking around the area sorounding the village and get rid of them, and that i was to leave as soon as possible-

It was probably gonna be a 2 week Long mission, but i wasn't one of those girls who had to get everything with me, i only needed the necesary

-a hair brush

-toothbrush and toothpast

-some money for a hotel

-clothes

-kunai and shuriken

-bandages

-medicins

-a small sleeping bag

In the end it only filled an average backpack-

OoOoOoOo

It would take about 1 and a half day to get to the grass village, so i would have to Camp and sleep in the forest one Night- it wasn't like i had anything against the forest, i actually loved it- it was the bugs that lived in the forest i couldn't take... i had a very low tolorence for bugs..witch i think might offend the Aburame If i told them

Not long passed before i was on the Road heading for the hidden grass


	17. Chapter 17

Rin POV-

"Oh i'm are so glad you're here!" And old lady from the grass village greeted me

Our 2 villages normally didn't get that Well along, so fir them to request i Konoha shinobi must mean it's really bad

"Come! I will lead you to where You'll be staying..and I'll let you know more about your mission"

"Yes Thank you..Ehm..."

"Ingrid, you Can Call me Ingrid.." the old lady Said with such a Sweet smile

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I own this inn and it's where You'll be staying, hope it's not to bad"

"it's lovely Thank you"

"Now...these bandits don't attack the village itself, they attack travelers- unfortunatly because they have yet to attack anyone from the village, the head of the village won't take them seriously...so i hoped a leaf Ninja would..."

"I see so that's Why..."

"Yes...

Alright Here is what little information i have about them-

-there is about 7 of them

-5 men

-2 women

-they use fire and Earth jutsu

-they kill without mercy, and then steal whatever the victim had

My dear friend from Another village should have visitet me 1 week ago- but she fell to the bandits..."

I could clearly see the old womens sadness and anger as she closed her eyes tightly and clenched her hand around her teacup

I knew how it felt to loose a dear friend

It's so unfair when things like that happen

And the people who are at fault for it all feel No remorce towards them self

The World truly is a unfair place

"I will go look for them emidialy! I Can not let them continue this a Day longer!" I Said as i finished the ladt of the tea she had given me, i stood on and tied my headband around me forehead, and fixing my hair

"Thank...thank you so much!.." Ingrid Said as she was fighting to hold her tears back

I gave her a smile and a nod and i headed off for the forest sorounding the village

It was hard to navigate due to the incredible High growing grass, but what did i expect? It was the grass village After all

OoOoOoOoOo

2 hours! I had been walking around for two hours! And not S single trace of the bandits! Not even a tiny little lead...

I was Many things but i was lacking patience

"Well Well Well..."

I suddenly headfrom the High grass to my left, and out came 2 men

\- the first man looked to my in his 30's..he had pale skin and short red hair, hand pale Grey eyes- he was wearing a long Black cloak

\- the other man looked to be in his 40's..he had long Brown hair almost to the point of Black that went to the middle If his back, i couldn't see his eyes because the were covered by his bangs- he too was wearing a long Black cloak

"Look what we found Taisho!" The man with the long hair Said to the other now known as Taisho

"Yeah, a leaf Shinobi- now..shall we?"

Before i knew it they both charged at me, Taisho with a Katana and the other one waving han signs for a firejutsu

"Fire style: exloding flane shot!" He shouted and from his hands he threw 3 bug shots of yellow fire against me

I wasn't familiar with this jutsu so i quickly leaped onto the nearest three

2 of the shots his Another nearby three and caused a small explotion while the last one hit the three i was in, the three were thick so it didn't Fall but it did lit on fire

Just great! I not only have to Deal with these guys but also a forest fire now?! What a Day...

But before i could take Care of the slowly growing fire i needed to take Care of these guys

"Water style: Raging waves!" I yelled as i made the hansigns and then out of my mouth emerged what could resemble a powerfull waterfall

The long haired obe Got hit but almost emidialy Taisho but up a mud Wall

I began running over there kunai in hand, but was stoppet when 10 shadow clones jumped over the Wall, it was Taisho's clones, i began hand to hand combat with them, and was to destractet to notice Another clone behind me

This time it was the other guys clone

He put his Katana to my throat, i stiffened and that gave the other clones the oportunity to gram my hand hold me still

The man pressed his Katana more against my throat and i could feel it making a little cut that was beginning to drip with blood

What's going on?! I should have enough strength to break free from this grib?!

I had been training with lady Tsunade, and even though i was No near her level i had gotten really strong- but it was as If...my strength were slowly fading

I closed me eyes, waiting for the cold metal of his Katana to cup my throat and then let darkness take over, but it didn't happen

Why?

Because i was saved

While he still had his Katana to my throat, he suddenly began falling backwards, losing his grip on his Katana, and the same happened to Taisho

When i looked Down i Saw that the Long haired man han a cut throat and a kunai stick in his forehead

While Taisho had several shuriken stuck in his back

"Exuse me?"

I quickly turned around in a fighting stance

The person now in front of me put his hands up trying to signal he wasn't a threat

\- he had Brown hair back in a little ponytail, though still had a lot of bangs in his face...he was a Hyuga

"Oh i'm Sorry, did the fourth hokage send you, or were you on Another mission?" I asked and lowered my guard

"Huh? Oh No you Got it all wrong!" I'm not a leaf shinobi!" He almost seemed nervous

I gave him a confused look before i Saw his waist cloth with the Akatsuki symbol

At that moment i Got it, of course the Akatsuki would also be on a case like this one

"These aren't regular bandits..." he Said, he looked at the now two dead persons in disgust

"they are members of Mayonara...or...Well not really..these are the underlings..the weak ones that the strong send out to check things...like looking for a certain ninja..."

"Exuce me...but what is Mayonara?"

"You head of Savage?"

"Yeah everyone has.."

"Mayonara is his organisation, his puppets!"

"I-I didn't know savage had a organisation..."

"Really?!"

"Yeah..."

"Oh Well now you do!"

At first i had thought this guy was a little creepy but he seemed nice, despite the situation we had just been in he was smiling brightly now

So i couldn't Help but smile a little as Well

"Oh you're hurt! Come with me!"

He noticed my wound and took my hand before i could protest

"I-it's just a scratch!"

"Don't scoff at a wounded throat!"

"But i don't even know you..!"

"Oh right Sorry about that!

\- my name is Aiko Hyuga

\- my best friend is second in comand of the Akatsuki

\- i'm 19 years old

\- left Konoha when i was 13 for private reasons

And

\- i'm an orphan"

"Uhm oh o-okay"

"Don't worry we have healers at the Akatsuki, they Can Help!"

"But i'm a medic too.."

now he stopped dragging me through the forest and high grass and looked at me, with a cocky impresion

"Show me"

"Huh?"

"I Said show me, try to heal it"

I put my hand to my throat but no chakra was transfered into my hands

"W-wha-?!"

"Now don't panic it's Minkata's jutsu"

"Who?"

"The guy with the long hair. He touch you and pour his own chakra into you, that blocks your chakra points"

"But normaly pouring Chakra into others should heal"

"Not for him - he is from the mesheito clan, it's their clan jutsu"

"I have never heard of that clan"

"Yeah it's highly unknown"

"Hmmmm"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Oh look We're Here!"

\- it was a staircase to underground though, there were saldo buildings forming a U around the staircase

\- the buildings above Ground was 2 stories High

\- around the buildings there looked to be some training Grounds

Suddenly out of the blue came 5 Black dogs, and one man

"Who is this Aiko?!" The man asked

"She is a Girl that was just attacked by Mayonara, we need tro get her healed up"

"W-what's going on?" I asked kinda nervous

"There is a barrier that will activate everytime someone goes trough it" the man i didn't know Said

"By the Way i killed the Mayonara members!"

"Well done! But before you get her healed please tell Shin about the situation!"

(Remember shin is Obito's secret identidy)

"Don't worry i'm on it!"

"Shin..you mean Shin Ontavo? The second in comand?"

"Yeah remember he is also my best friend!" Aiko grinned probably proud to be friends with Shin

"The first in comand isn't Here today sooo.." Aiko continued

They were walking Down the stairs to the underground

"When we lived in the rain village we could never relax, Here it's much better!"

"That's Nice...where are we going?"

"To Shin's Office"

"Okay"

"It's actually pretty cool, before Shin's Office space was very limitet

\- hus room now is like this, when you walk into his room from the Hall You'll stand in his Office- but there is a door in the back of the room that lead into his own room! You know where he sleep and such"

"That sounds really nice- isn't it also nice to have some more nature now instead of all the rain. Don't get me wrong i'm sure it was a good home!"

"Hahah don't worry i get it! There's so much more Nature Here..it's so Nice...We're Here!"

We ended up standing in front of a door made of three

On the door there stood 'Meneace' witch was the name Shin Ontavo was given in battle

Though i wonder Why it dosn't just say 'Shin Ontavo'

"Shin! It's me! Aiko! I have a guest with me Can i come in?!"

"Yeah come on in!" A voice Said from the other side of the door

Obito POV-

If Aiko was calling me Shin i meant there was a stranger..wonder who they are..a New member? A enemy?

I quickly Got an answer because Aiko walked though the door

With Rin!

Oh. My. God

She had clearly grown up but there was No Way i wouldn't regionize her, she looked exacly the same..just...Older

"Hi shin this is...this is...SHIT i didn't even ask you for name!"

Rin giggled and answered

"it's Rin..Rin Nohara"

"It'snice to meet you Rin! What Can i do for you?" I asked nicely as i clearedmy desk for some of the paperwork

"Ehm..i was in a fight. And Aiko Here saved me, but i can't use my healing jutsu do he brought me Here"

"I see, so you need healing" i Said as i Saw the cut in her throat with some dried blood

"Yes but when i'm healed i will leave again, i don't want to be a burden.."

"You were atacked by Mayonara right?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Was your jutsu cut off?"

"Yes"

"Then You'll have to Stay Here for a while.."

"Huh?! Why?!"

"You're jutsu will start to work again in 3 days time, by then you Can go home...but there are probably still members If Mayonara lurking in the forest, and you can't fight them without jutsu..i'm Sorry, but i wouldn't want you killed"

"Why we only just met!?"

"I know how it feels to loose someone, i wouldn't want that for your friends and Family" i explained

She turned quiet for a moment and then Said "fine"

"Aiko you rest now..i Can see you're tired..I'll handling the rest" i Said as i put my hand on Aiko's shoulder, he truly was tired, anyone could see that


	18. Chapter 18

Normal POV-

"Thank you so much..Marian was it?"

Rin Said and rubbed her bandaged throat

"No problem" Said one of the healers of the Akatsuki

\- a Girl the age of 26

\- White hair sat in two Briads on her back

\- she wore Dark purple glasses the same color as her eyes

"Yes thanks Marian- I'll lead Rin to her room now" Obito -right bow known as Shin- Said

"I hope You'll enjoy it Here Rin" Marian Said and waved bye to Rin as they walked trough the door

OoOoOoOoOo

"I am so Thankfull for all this Shin-San!"

"I thought you wantet to go home...and please just Shin"

"Oh No i didn't wanna make a rude impresion! I'm really Sorry Shin-sa..i mean Shin"

"Don't worry about it!" Obito Said with a low chuckle

There was a moment of silence as they walked trough the hallways

"I really need to ask— are you sure we've never Met before..you Seem so familiar..."

Obito Got completely quiet, she was really making it hard for him

-A Big part of him wantet to tell her

-but Another wantet to keep it a secret

"Rin i-...there are some things that needs to Stay a secret..."

"I do know you don't i!?"

Rin stopped walking a stood in front of Obito blocking him from going further

"I won't tell you...you must figure that out yourself..." Obito tried to walk past Rin but she mirrored his movements so he couldn't pass

"No You'll tell me!"

"I Can asure you i won't"

"Who exacly do you think i am?"

"The only person i Can think of is dead!"

"Is he now?"

"Wha-?!...No it can't be...No!"

"What now?"

"Obito?..."

Instead of being shocked Obito just closed his eyes but when he opened them his Sharingan showed and in a matter of seconds they were in Obito's Kamui dimension

(In Kamui dimension)

"Why...a genjutsu!?" Rin shouted

She had begun to cry

"I don't want anyone to listen in on our conversation..and also this isn't a genjutsu"

"I-Why?! I Just-" Rin couldn't find the right words as she continued to sob

She gad dallen to her knees and were crying into her hands

"I don't understand! Y-You died!" Rin now clearly shouted at Obito

"Rin listen-" Obito was about to tell her his reasons and lay a hand on her shoulder but she swapped it away- hard

So hard i would maybe leave a bruise

But Obito wasn't Ofended. He really should havd expectet that

He decided to take some steps back and sit Down in front of her

"I didn't die as you Can see..."

"Then Why not return!!?"

"To protect everyone.."

"Right! Right! Course that's all the explanation needed! I mean i didn't loose my best friend! Nothing like that!"

"Rin..."

"So you've been hiding Here alm the time?"

"With the Akatsuki yes. Though i wouldn't Call it hiding"

"I need a exlaination"

"Right! Well i survived..but the Caretaker i Got wasn't a doctor...i never Got the Care i needed...i Got depressed. Life Got so hard..too hard to return to Konoha, to all the people judging me- i wouldn't be able to handle it...so i startet over.."

"It's still not okay!!! But where are we?! You Said this wasn't a genjutsu!"

"Yeah i know..i'm a jerk but i have my reasons! We are in a place called the Kamui dimension...a place createt by a next level of my sharingan, it called-"

"The mangekyo sharingan"

Rin finished for him leaving Obito rather surprised

"Yeah! That's right! How do y-"

"Kakashi has your other eye- i was with him when it happened.. years ago on a mission just out of the blue... we didn't understand how, but i Guess it's because it's still somehow connectet to your eye..."

"I see"

"So how did it happen?"

"You know savage right? He killed one of my close friends right before me..."

"Of course..everyone know Savage!"

Rin's crying were beginning to stop but she still looked sad and angry

"Savage has been After me for years.. he is a Big reason i didn't return back to Konoha... he will hurt anyone to get to me... i couldn't risk it!"

"We are strong you know! You ca-"

"Of course you're strong! But the citizens!"

Rin Got quiet and had a horrified look on her face

Rin POV-

He had to be kidding!

How could Obito get himself into that kind of mess

Well If he is anything like how he used to be it isn't rare for him to get involved into a Big mess

But this is enormous

"We all missed you Obito.."

I could feel the tears treatening to flow over once more but i tried to hold then back

"And i missed you as Well..very much, but i never wantet to drag you into this"

he told me and he really looked honest and sad

There was Another long moment of silence where i just looked at him

-still missing an eye

-same hairstyle

-half of his face was filled with scars

-purple kimono

-Black glooves

"How much have you changed Obito?"


	19. Chapter 19

(Mean while in the Real World)

Normal POV-

"Where is Obito?! I need him Here! I need that paperwork he have been working on!"

Yahiko walked around the hideout shouting

Obito had been working on paperworks regarding the children of the Akatsuki and also some bills

And Yahiko needed those papers right now

Unfortunatly he didn't know where they were

But he didn't know where Obito was either

"Yahiko! Don't be so loud" Nagato walked over to Yahiko with his girlfriend just in tow

Nagato and his girlfriend Kiyoko had been together for about 2 months

-she had Platinioum blonde hair stroked back into a thick brand Down to her waist

\- she wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wears navy blue pants and regular Ninja sandals

\- he had a beauty mark just below her left eye

\- her eyes were a cherry blosdum colored pink

\- her speciality was taijutsu and genjutsu

\- she was very kind and always understanding but still strong willed

"Hi Nagato! Hi Kiyoko! I'm Sorry but i'm kinda stressed. Obito needs to give me some papers but i don't know where he is!"

"Okay easy... have you tried looking for the papers yourself?" Kiyoko calmly asked Yahiko

"Yeah..they weren't on his desk"

"In the drawers?"

"Not there either"

"Where could he be?"

"Ehhhmmm i Saw him with a Girl some time ago"

After Kiyoko had Said that there was a long moment of silence

"Is he on a date?!" both Yahiko and Nagato Said shocked

"Well i don't know If it was a date! But he seemed to enjoy her Company"

"Can you tell us how she looked" Yahiko asked

He was now much more interestet in Obito's potential date than the paperwork he should be focusing on

"Well it was only Short i Saw her but- she had Brown hair to just below her shoulders, and i'm not sure but it looked like she had Brown eyes... but please guys! It could just be a friend or a New member"

"It takes time for Obito to make friends. And i think i would have been told If there was a New member!" Yahiko whined and folded his arms across his chest

"Ehm No! You told everyone not to disturb you today because you wereso busy!" Kiyoko shot back and him, mimicking his stance

"Ooohhhhh...that's right..."

OoOoOoOoOo

(Back with Rin and Obito)

"Just how much have you changed Obito?"

Obito could see the sadness in Rin's eyes even though she tried to look at the Ground

"I hope that it havn't been that much...but we have grown up, we are adults now. So i surely hope i have changed just a bit" Obito told her in a happy tone, trying to lift the mood- it didn't work

At that point Obito didn't Care for her rejection anymore

He stood up and without a word sat Down on both knees in front of Rin and gave her a hug

Obito had expectet her to push him away

But she didn't

Instead she wrapped her arm around his back and laid her head on his shoulder

"It's been so long..so long...i missed you, so much...so much- Thank you for being alive"

Rin Said, she was emotional, right in the verge If crying

It almost made Obito shed a couple of tears as Well- almost

"I'm Sorry, i really am Rin! I lost count Of how many times i've asked myself "should i return to Konoha?"..but i can't, i can't let my wishes course anyone to be in danger"

Trough her tears Rin let out a half hearted and broken laugh

"Still thinking of others before yourself...thats so like you"

"Isn't that a good thing? That means i havn't changed completely..right?" Obito asked with a unsure smile, though Rin couldn't see it

"Yeah, i Guess"

Rin tightened the hug, and Obito surely had nothing against

"Obito, i'm Sorry- it was my fault it happened back then"

"Are you Talking about what happened at the Kannabi bridge mission?"

"Yes"

"Rin that wasn't your fault! I really wasn't"

"Yes it was! I i hadn't gotten captured you would've never gotten in that situation!"

Rin pressed her head more against Obito's shoulder and began sobbing

"Oh Rin... have you felt that Way all these years?" Obito Said and moved his left hand to stroke her hair, trying to calm her Down

She didn't answer his question but he could feel her nod her head - yes

Now Obito felt even more guilty

"Rin look at me-" he Said and shifted so he looked her directly in her tear filled eyes

"- what happened, wasn't your fault, nor was it Kakashi's- it was mine, and mine alone- but you know what? If i could turn back time, to that Day... i would do it all over again... i don't regret my actions that Day...remember that"

Rin looked at Obito with a mixture of disbelief and sadness

She had truly believed he would have been sad or angry about what happened to him that day

But No, his face only showed kindness, directed at Rin

This time it was Rin who brought Obito into a hug

She still blamed herself, but less now

There was so much Rin wantet to say to Obito, but the words just wouldn't leave her mouth

In the end, she ended up saying the most emberrasing thing

"Were you really in love with me back then?"


	20. Chapter 20

Normal POV-

"Were you really in love with me back then?"

As soon as the words left Rin's mouth she regretet them

She was about to apologize and tell him to forget what she had just Said

But then Obito began to laugh quietly

He used one If his hands to put up to his mouth, trying to stop his laughter

Rin wasn't offended or anything of such sort

She was just confused

After a few seconds Obito's laugh was quiet enough for him to speak

"S-Shit.! I suppose Kakashi told you? That Baka"

"Ehm y-yes he did!"

Rin was still a bit shocked by Obito's behavior

She didn't know how she expectet him to act, but this defently wasn't it

He looked around for a while, trying to formulate the words just right

"Yes, yes i was in love with you Rin.. more than it was healthy.. but i never Said... because you were also my best friend.. and you were in love with Kakashi"

Rin was blushing mad

One thing had been hearing it from Kakashi

But now Obito was telling her directly

"I wasn't in love with Kakashi...it was a silly crush..."

"Well that's good actually! I was a little afraid how you felt about Kakashi getting married to Another"

'Is he trying to change the topic?' Rin thought

She noticed he was trying to point the conversation over towards Kakashi and Hanare

But Rin wasn't quite done with the former topic

Even though it was making her blush madly, she had to get to the bottum of the case

"What about now?" She asked, hoping he would get what she was Talking about

\- he didn't

"What? I don't understand..."

"What are you feeling now? About me? Has your love faded away trough the years?"

"No" Obito answered without hesitation, and continued "even though we have been apart for a Long time i still feel it- still feel the love i felt when we were kids, everytime i think about Konoha you pop into my mind... you give me a peace that No one else Can- and that when you're not even here! So Yeah! This time i'm not afraid to admit, i'm in Love with you"

Obito finished his speech but just stared into the Ground, running the speech trough his head, finding things he should have Said diferently, but it was done!

He slowly looked up at her but before he could make eye contact he could feel a pair of soft lips pressed against his own

Obito was very shocked but even so he kissed her back emidially

She held her soft hands on either side of his face

And he had his hands on her waist

The kiss only lastet a couple of seconds but it was enough to make Obito incredibly flustered

After the kiss Rin had just hugged him tight, and of course Obito hugged her back just as tight

Obito POV-

We havn't seen each other in over 5 years

To think this is what would happen when we reunitet

"R-Rin i-" i tried to say but Rin cut me off by saying

"Ever since you died, i realized i lost more than just my best friend! I lost a part of myself! It was so hard Living without you...and quickly i realized i had been in love with you all along Obito!

You were the one i wantet to look out for! You were the one i wantet to be with!"

I was shocked, relieved and happy

The women i loved actually loved me back

A Dream come true

Many years ago i had given into the fact that Rin would never be mine

"Please come back home with me Obito?" Rin begged me

-I hated that i couldn't

-Hated that we would have to part Ways again

But all the joy i felt didn't change the fact that Savage would go After me

-After her

-After everyone

"You know i can't do that... i'm really Sorry.. i really am! Bug Savage he-.. i can't risk that.."

"I understand"

That schocked me a bit

I loosened the hug and looked her in the eyes

"Really? Be honest with me.. are you okay with this?"

She gave me a sad smile and Said

"I don'y know If 'Okay' is the right word... it hurts to think that we have to part Ways again... but i-i understand Why you d-do what you do... i'm Sorry!"

I figured she apologized at the end because she had startet to cry

It wasn't very many tears but it was enough to make me feel like a bad guy

I hatet to make Her cry

"I'm Sorry Rin.. i really am..." i kissed her forehead and then brought her into Another hug

A hug that she gladly exeptet


	21. Chapter 21

Rin POV-

Me and Obito was still hugging, and i was really enjoying it- but he probably needed to get back to his duties. And a felt that i needed to remind him of that

"Obito?"

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't you get back to the Akatsuki?"

"Urgggh..." he gruntet but released the hug and stood up

He gave me his hand, and helped me up

OoOoOOOOOo

Within a couple of seconds we were back in the hallway

But this time we wasn't alone

Only a couple of meters away stood the first comander Yahiko, a redhead and a beautyful blonde young Girl

"Oh that's her!" The blonde Said exitet as she pointet to me

"AH-HAAA!!" The first comander beamed and pointet a finger at both me and Obito

"Where have you been shin?! Who is this?! Why would you go on a date without telling me?! I feel left out.."

I was a bit shocked so i looked up at Obito to see his reaction

He looked irratatet and tired, and yet a bit amused

"It's fine Yahiko, she knows it's Obito... and i wouldn't exacly Call it a..date" Obito Said and i Saw him taking off a necklace

It was a very simple design- just a Dark metal chain

He took it off, then waistet it around itself 3 times and put it around his left wrist

He must've seen my confused look cause he Said "when it's around my neck i'm Shin Ontavo, but when it's around my wrist i'm Obito Uchiha"

It made sense

That Way, all the others had to look for was where the chain was placed.. that Way they wouldn't Call him by his Real name by accident

I nooded to him in understanding

OoOoOoOoOoOo

We had all went to Obito's private rooms, to talk things over and explain

I Saw that the first in comander and the red haired guy stared instensely at me

"Stop that you two!" The the blonde saud and hit her friends lightly upon their head

"My name is Kiyoko Aseni by the Way! It's very Nice to meet you" she Said and held out her hand for me to shake, witch i did

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Rin Nohara" i introduced myself

"The name is Yahiko, you probably already knew that though!" The first comander Said witch earned him Another hit on the head by Kiyoko

"And my name is Nagato Uzumaki- a pleasure to meet you Rin" the red head Said and we shook hands

"A Uzumaki?! I thought Kushina was the last one!" Insaid in shock, hoping i wasn't ofending him in some Way

"Huh? I don'tvrealky know much about my clan- and technically il only half... my mother was Uzumaki, my father wasn't- but they're both dead so..."

"Oh i'm Sorry! I didn't mean to bring back unpleasenh memories..."

"Don't worry about it"

Normal POV-

"So are you Here to join? Or are you Here just for Obito?" Yahiko asked and gestured to Obito

Rin then blushed

Obito -who sat next to ein in the couch sat before the one the other 3 sat in- facepalmed

Yahiko always cut right to the chase

"Easy now Yahiko.." Obito had to say

"Nope! I've Bern saying it for such a long time! You need a girlfriend! Got it?!" Yahiko once again Said loudly

And again Obito facepalmed, this time in pure embarasment

"Well No need to search anymore! I'm right Here!" Rin Said bravely

She looked over at Obito to see If he aproved of being called her boyfriend and she his Girlfriend

She Got a nod, and soft smile, and a hand Holding her own

"Aawwww" Kiyoko beamed exitetly at the New couple

"Finaly!" Yahiko cheered, but was hit on the head again, this time by a very amused Nagato

"So Yahiko now it's just you and Konan that's left!" Obito Said to Yahiko in a teasing voice

"Huh?! W-wha?!" Yahiko stumbled over his words, knowing there was No Way out of this conversation

"What?" Rin asked not understanding

So Obito explained it to her

"Well Yahiko is now the only one in this room without a partner.. we are dating- and Nagato and Kiyoko are dating each other!"

"Oh how great! Eh! Well not that he isn't dating but that Nagato and Kiyoko are!"

"Yeeahhh..." Yahiko sighed with a depressing Cloud hanging above his head

Everyone in the room decided to ignore it

"But who is Konan?" I

"Yahiko's love Interrest!" Nagato, Kiyoko and Obito Said at the exact same time, making Rin laugh


	22. Chapter 22

Rin POV-

I was laying in bed in the room i was gonna be staying at for the next few days

It had been an amazing Day

Obito was alive!

He really was!

It almost brought a tear to my eye to start thinking it again

\- he even told me he loved me!

\- and we kissed!

\- and We're dating!!!

So many thoughts and feelings running trough my head- not enough words to describe them

But i also began thinking about

\- what about when i leave?

\- we'll be so far apart

\- i can't Stay

\- ans he can't come along

But despite all the tough things i wouldn't quit

I would never allow myself to do that

I would just have to request taking jobs near the grass village and then act like i run into trouble and therefor be a couple of days delayed

Yeah that'll work

I was brought out of my thoughts when there was a knock on my door

I quickly Got up and opened the door

-it was Kiyoko

"Hi Rin" she greeted

"Hi" Rin replied still a bit unsure and shy due to the fact that they barely knew each other

"I know it's a bit late- and you Said you weren't feeling Well but dinner is ready If you want any"

That's right-

I had gotten a unbaerable headache and Obito told me it was a side effect done by the jutsu used on me by that guy from Mayonara

He told me to rest till i felt better but i had been so lost in thought that i didn't really pay attention to the fading headache

But Well it was gone now and i was completely starving

"Thanks a lot Kiyoko- I'll be joining in just a second i just need to find some things- you just go, If you tell me where it is then I'll be joining shortly"

"Oh alright!

It's the second Hallway to your left

Then you pass 3 Doors, walk trough the fourth

Then to your left

To your left again and You'll be able to see the dinner Hall!

Got it? I Can Wait and show you the Way If you want"

"Thanks i Got it- i'm pretty good with directions so I'll be good"

"Great! See Ya!"

"Yeah"

I was looking trough all of my stuff schattered around the room

I Guessed that Obito No longer had a photo of out team, and since i was always carrying one he could get that If he wanted

(have copies at home)

OoOoOoOo

I had finaly found the photo and put it in a little purse i had over my shoulder

It had only taken about 5 minutes

"second Hallway to my left...

pass 3 Doors, walk trough the fourth

Then to my left

To my left again and I'll be able to see the dinner Hall"

I Said to myself again and again until i finaly reached a Big door leasing into what seemed a lot like a cafeteria

"Rin hi!"

I turned around and there stood Aiko- the very person that had brought me to the Akatsuki

\- i would forever be grateful

"I head you and Obi startet dating! So would you maybe do me a favor?"

"What would that be?"

"Well... Obito is very dedicated to his work and didn't have rime to come Down to eat.. mind bringing him this?" He Said as he held out a plate filled with noodles, some fish, some dipping, and some greens

"Oh yes of course!"

OoOoOoOoOo

After getting Obito's plate, a plate of my own and the directions i was now on my Way to Obito's Office

I knocked on the Office door that Said Meneace and Said

"Obito it's me! I Got sone food for you!"

"Huh? Wh- oh! Oh come in come in" i head from the other side of the door

When i came in he was burried in paperwork but looked as If he had Been sleeping

"Were you sleeping?" I asked and smirked when he Got nervous

"What?! No! No... not while i have..all..this...work..."

He truly seemed tired

I giggled and sat his plate of food Down in front of him

"Thank you so much! I barely have time for anything this time of the Day... not food, not hanging out and not training the kids..."

"Hm? Kids? What kids?"

"Oh right! Ehm, i'm currently one of the people who Help train two kids - Hibiki and Emi"

"Oh! That's good! But what about their parents?"

"Unfortunatly they're both orphans"

I didn't know what to say After that- orphans wasn't at all rare far from unfortunatly

But i was really proud that Obito were training them

normal POV-

"Well... i take your headache is gone?"

"Yes completely!"

"That's a relief.."

"Y'know i Can handle a headache right?"

"It's No secret that i hate to see you hurting"

He Said that as If it was nothing- however it made Rin blush bright pink

"Obito...?"

"Hm?"

"I wanna know what happened.. and what you've been trough..."

Rin was looking Down debating with herself If it was truly the best thing to ask this soon

"Okay, that's fair—"

Rin's head shot up

She was shocked that he agreed to tell her this soon

But she was also happy that he trusted her that much

"Well.. personaly i'm not quite sure how i survived.. but i was saved- not by the Stone- not by rouge Ninja- not by travelers or civilians... i was found by Another Uchiha..."


	23. Chapter 23

Rin POV-

"A Uchiha?"

"Yes?"

"Your fellow clansmen?!"

"Yeah"

"But If a Uchiha knew! Then Why did they not tell us!?"

I was getting angry

People inside the village knew this!

And yet they kept their mouths shut!

They told No one!

Or did they?

Did sensei know this, and refrained from telling me?

He wouldn't do that right?

Or...

If he knew about all that Obito have told me..maybe..!

Yeah.. If he knew the danger of knowing that Obito was alive, he probably would have kept it to himself

"Before you overthink! Witch i think you already have.. let me explain" he Said Holding his hands up as a sign for my to calm my nerves and take A couple of deep breaths

"He wasn't a member of the village"

I couldn't Help but let out a Big sigh og relief, witch earned me a amused smile from Obito

"When i woke up After the accident i thought that he was a rouge Ninja...but he wasn't.. he is actually known to be dead...about...70 years ago.."

(A/N-That's just a Guess! I don'y know exacly how long Madara had been 'dead')

Okay...WHAT?!

"70 years?!"

"Yep"

He was so calm!

Did he know how crazy this sounded?!

Or...

Well i Guess even 70 year old could be strong..

"What age did he die?"

"Not 100% sure but he was in his 30's..or was it 40's"

Yeah okay! That would make him over 100 years old!

I sunk Down in my chair.. this was giving me a headache...

"Please keep going.."

"Right! Well he had a life support, it was practicly constant chakra flow.. and that constant flow was able to keep him alive all that time..."

"Constant flow..how?"

"It was tranfered from some creature..it's mostly known as the 10-tails husk.."

"10-tails?! I thought that was only a myth!"

"Oh No it's just as Real as you and i...do you know the story?"

"No..because i thought it was a myth i wasn't very interested in it...Can you tell me?"

"Yeah...it's a bit complicatet but I'll do my best...-

Hagoromo the sage of six paths was the one that createt the tailed beasts, i'm sure everyone knows that...but he used the 10-tails power to do that..you see.. Hagoromo had a younger brother named Hamura..i'm not sure how or Why but, those two brothers was the ones discovering and also detroying the 10-tails..it's Said they used a sejling jutsu only those two could handle...they defeated the 10-tails... they sealed some If the power away, thereby creating the Moon.. but they also let some of the power remain..they split that remaining power up.. and by that creating the 9 tailed beasts..but even After creating 9 of such powerfull creatures there was still some power left...that power was then made into the 10-tails husk"

The sage of six paths truly was amazing- but something didn't make sense to me

"Why would the sage create the tailed beasts? i mean, they're constantly spreading chaos"

"That wasn't his wish..the true purpose of the tailed beasts is that they were supposed to look After humanity..as a sort of Guardians... but humans didn't trust them, and started hunting them to get their enormous chakra...it's actually No wonder they hate humans.."

But that means...at that chaos that was inflicted due to the tailed beasts..is actually our fault...we brought it upon ourselfs

"And the 10-tails husk posseses as much power as the tailed beasts?"

"I'm afraid not...you see.. it actually posses much more...but right now it isn't able to move...luckyly..."

"What?! More?! And this guy used tailed beast chakra as life support?! That's dangerous!"

"He didn't Care..as long as he lived long enough to find a succesor who could carry out his plan.."

"A-And what is that plan?"

"Well there's more to it than this but...to revive the 10-tails completely.."


	24. Chapter 24

Obito POV-

The only emotions on Rin's face at that moment were horror and confusion. Yeah No wonder... as children we were told horror stories about the tailed beasts, so If a 10'th beast stronger than all the others should emerge...Well.. the World would have a hard time handling that

"Who in the World are they?.." i heard Rin mumble

"What was that?"

"Savage..and that man you're Talking about..who are they to want to do something like this?"

"I still know next to nothing about savage...but.."

"But?.."

"I suppose you know who Madara Uchiha is?"

"Oh course! He us one of the founding members of Konoha. But he became evil and in The end he was killed by Hashirama Senju-..No Way..that man you're Talking about...is he?-"

"Madara? Yes..he is"

"But that's- i don't..- Huh?!"

Despite that the subject of the conversation was quite serious and hard i found it rather amusing...and maybe a little funny

"And you- you were taken by him?! What happened?"

"You mean while i was held captive?"

"Yeah.."

"Hmmm..Well it wasn't quite a walk on rose pettals... i think the worst he did was to do nothing...by that i mean that my injuries wasn't probably treatet...and Well..."

i stopped my sentance there and began to take my right Glove off and afterwards pulled my long sleve up as High as i could so she could see my arm completely wrapped up in bandages. I loosened the bandages around my hand and wrist so she could see

Rin POV-

I was pretty scared at seeing Obito's arm wrapped completely, and when he loosened his bandages i expected to see a lot of scars, since that was the side the giant rock had hit...but there was No scars...however, his arm was incredibly white, at it couldn't just be from not getting Sun..even that can't make you at pale as that arm was

"I- i lost my arm doing that accident Rin.." that made me switch my gaze from his arm and back to his face

'He..he lost his arm? But...'

"This is a prostheses..sort of...it's made out of Hashirama Senju cells.."

That surely shocked me!

I remembered when me and Kakashi was 16 years old.. Kakashi had Met a little boy.. a Wood style user named Tenzou..we learned that there was a lot of experiments concerning Wood style..everyone that had been injected or had attached Hashirama Senju cells died...but Wait..If Obito has the cells of a wood style user then-

"So Yeah..i'm a Uchiha who Can use Wood style...Can you imagne what Lord second would say to that If he was still alive?!" He Said the last part with a laugh, and i couldn't Help but join in.. everyone in Konoha knew how much Tobirama Senju despised uchihas..so for a Uchiha to inherit his older brothers rare jutsu!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After all of that se decided to drop the subject for the time being...mostly because that Obito needed to finish some of his paperwork.. so right now i was just sitting laughing at the poor Obito, who of course despised paperwork just as much as Tobirama despised Uchihas

knock knock knock*

"Come in?!" Obito called at the door, not knowing who was behind it..

The door swung open and before we could process anything a purple scroll flew at Obito, he managed to catch it but the sudden movement made his chair top over with him...to now he was lying on his back..looking both shocked and irratatet.. but when he heard a laugh come from the door he norrowed his eyes at the cieling and Said "so much for friendship Huh?" Which almost made me break out in laughter

"Exacly..obi...hi! You must be Rin right?" The woman who had thrown the scroll put her hand on my shoulder..i could feel that i already liked her

"Yes that's me! But how do you know?" I asked her and out of the corner of my eye i could see Obito getting back up

"How i know!? Everyone talks about you! You see Obito isn't very good at bonding, so for him to get a girlfriend! Well it has everyone surprised!"

"Oh! Well i take that as a compliment! Thanks. But obitoooo.. what's that about you not good at bonding?"

I turned my head towards him to see him slowly taken the now open scroll up in front of his face to hide.

"By the Way! I'm Akane" she introduced herself "and Obito?"

"Y-Yeah what now?"

"Incoming.."

"Huh? What are y- argh!"

2 children ran trough the door and before Obito could notice they had already tackled him off of his chair

"Oh my goodness!" I laughed.. he seemed to have a hard time


End file.
